In advanced semiconductor technologies, the continuing reduction in device size and increasingly complicated circuit designs has made circuit design and fabrication of integrated circuits (ICs) more challenging and costly. As far as interconnect is concerned, scaling reduces delay of logic gates but not wires. As a result, latency may be relatively large across chip, bandwidth is RC limited, and energy consumption is high and not scalable. Future microprocessors may encounter communication congestion. RF interconnect therefore has been proposed. With RF interconnect, data transmit through transmission lines at the speed of light, with less dispersion across the band and less baseband interference. Moreover, data rate is only limited by CMOS mixer modulation speed.